


dark come soon

by brunetteandblond



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Nicole Tries to Comfort Her, One Shot, Post Mid-series Finale, Protective Wynonna Earp, Wynaught Brotp, Wynonna Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: “Wynonna.”She wiped away her tears and finally turned to look at the towering redhead. “Go back inside to Waverly and the party. I’m fine out here.”It was dark, but Wynonna could see Nicole raise an eyebrow. “I don’t want to go back inside. I want to stay out here and sit with my broody best friend.”or Wynonna's hurting and Nicole comforts.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	dark come soon

Wynonna’s eyes were drawn to the metal tub in the middle of Shorty’s. The scene was wild and she could swear she heard croaking (she immediately wondered if Haught had puked up more amphibians). She had only been gone for a few hours at most, she didn’t know what Jeremy and Nedley could have gotten themselves into in such a short amount of— 

She felt the world collapse beneath her feet. 

“Nicole?” Wynonna didn’t wait for a response. She had seen more than enough dead people to know what ‘dead’ looked like. And Nicole—wide eyed and blue—was dead. “Nicole!” 

Ignoring whatever shit Jeremy and Nedley were shouting at her, she scrambled to get Nicole out of there. Out of the fucking  _ water.  _ It was freezing and apparently Jeremy was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be as he tried to drag her away, but Wynonna was stronger. She always had to be. 

She practically had to get into the tub to pull her best friend’s lifeless body to her own chest, wishing more than anything that she could place her own life inside of her. She would in a heartbeat if she could. Nicole was the glue of the group (maybe even part of the glue for Wynonna), she could keep everyone (Waverly) safe. Nicole was always good. Better than Wynonna knew she could ever be. If anyone deserved this fate, she knew she deserved it, not Nicole Haught. 

“Wynonna!” 

Tears streaming down her hot cheeks, Wynonna turned to look at the genius, still trying to force Nicole’s lifeless body to cling to her own. “What the fuck happened?” 

“Wynonna…” Jeremy licked his lips and looked around wildly like he didn’t know how to form the words properly. “Wynonna, we’re trying to break whatever hex that was on her. This was her choice.” 

Wynonna looked back at the cold (and very much dead) body in her arms and shouted, “I don’t think she  _ wanted  _ this, Chetri!” 

“Waverly’s going after Mam,” Jeremy explained, trying to grab Wynonna’s attention away from the body. “Wynonna! If Mam dies, Nicole can revive!” 

_ Revive.  _

Wynonna let the word sink and swirl inside of her. Nicole could revive. Come back to life. Be her best friend again. 

Despite wishing she could just breathe life into her, she followed Jeremy’s directions and slowly placed Nicole back in the water, letting all the water from their embrace fall back into the tub. She was gentle, afraid of causing any more damage here. Nicole was dead because of her fucking family. This was all on Wynonna.

“Good thing I have peacemaker,” Wynonna muttered as she got out of the tub and finally looked back at Jeremy. She was shaking, but not because of the water. “Mam’s going to die for this.” 

* * *

Wynonna wasn’t in denial. (Or maybe she was.) Either way, she abandoned the party in the homestead to the front porch with a bottle of whiskey that had been drenched in her own tears.  _ Pathetic.  _ She took a deep breath and pretended like she wasn’t disappointed to find Doc gone. Not anywhere on the property. Okay, maybe she  _ was  _ in denial. 

John Henry Holliday was the person she thought could understand her, no matter what. She thought she could always be herself around him. That out of anyone (hell, even Waverly), he was the person who fully accepted her as she was. Accepted the good, the bad, the gray shit that seemed to fill her up more than anything else. 

But if he couldn’t accept her now? After what she did? 

She took a swig and tried not to think about it. Out of everyone, she thought Doc would understand what she did. Understand that it wasn’t a  _ choice.  _ The Clantons were threats to her family. And when she saw Sheriff Claiborne, the only thing she could see was Nicole’s lifeless body. And then Waverly’s lifeless body. And then Doc’s. And then Jeremy’s.  _ Alice’s.  _

Her stomach lurched. So maybe the whiskey wasn’t helping. But being alone out here with the whiskey was better than being in  _ there.  _ With a recovering Nicole Haught and her new fiancée. With a giddy Jeremy and Rachel.  _ They  _ didn’t understand. She didn’t have to ask them to know that they wouldn’t have done the same. Because they have choice when all Wynonna had was a big ass gun and a supposed destiny. 

She wanted to be happy for the couple. She  _ was  _ happy for them. She was. It was what they deserved, just like Wynonna deserved this. Whiskey and loneliness. It was her home. It always had been. 

“Monopolizing all the whiskey?” 

Wynonna clenched her teeth together and wrapped her fingers tighter around the bottle as she heard her voice. 

“You know it.” 

She was sitting on the steps and could sense the redhead behind her. She couldn’t turn around to face her. Not now. (Maybe not ever again.)

“Jeremy told me that you had a rough reaction to my… body.” 

Wynonna wasn’t surprised that he had told her something like that. She actually wouldn’t have been shocked if he told everyone while getting drunk. She wished something like this could make her angry, but she felt nothing. She just wanted Nicole to go away. 

“People normally have rough reactions to dead bodies.” 

She could hear Nicole sigh softly. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“I’m sorry that being friends with Earps got you into that position.” 

Nicole was silent for a second. “Wynonna, the last thing I want is for you to go through your self-blaming ritual for  _ me.  _ I’m here and I’m alive. And I’m happy  _ because  _ I’m friends with Earps. Can I—can you move over so I can sit with you?” 

Wynonna felt the tears reappear and she started to dig her fingernails into her thighs, trying anything to stop the tears. She didn’t want Nicole’s pity. She didn’t want comfort. She knew she didn’t deserve to feel better. 

“Wynonna.” 

She wiped away her tears and finally turned to look at the towering redhead. “Go back inside to Waverly and the party. I’m fine out here.” 

It was dark, but Wynonna could see Nicole raise an eyebrow. “I don’t  _ want  _ to go back inside. I want to stay out here and sit with my broody best friend.” 

Wynonna’s breathing hitched.  _ Best friend.  _ She almost lost her best friend. She knew (she’d never forget) how close she was to losing someone she loved. And because of that, she knew the best thing for Nicole was to push her away. It was the only thing she  _ could  _ do. It was the only way to save her. 

“And I want you to fucking go back inside where you belong.” 

“Tough.” 

Nicole physically pushed Wynonna to the side of the step so that she could sit with her. Wynonna was so shocked that she didn’t have time to get up and run. When she finally reacted and tried to get up, Haught was already grabbing her hand, refusing to let go. 

“Let me g—” 

“I know what happened,” Nicole whispered, stopping Wynonna from continuing or moving. “And I think that if I saw Waverly’s dead body—or yours—I would have done the same thing.” 

Wynonna snorted and rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Haught, just to make me feel better.” 

The redhead let out a cold chuckle. “As if I’d ever do that. You’re a big girl, Wynonna. I’m just telling you that I’d do the same thing. So stop burying your head into darkness when I’m right here with you, telling you that you don’t belong in the darkness.” 

She couldn’t help the sob. It roared through her before she had the chance to stop it. As Wynonna’s knees weakened, Nicole tenderly pulled her back onto the step, though the brunette mostly landed on her lap. Wynonna wanted to refuse it, refuse Nicole’s warmth as she pulled her into her arms and body (so much warmer than before), but she couldn’t. She couldn’t. She  _ couldn’t.  _

She just wanted to feel worthy of Nicole’s love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all hurt together. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Much love!


End file.
